


Simplicity. (Short fluff)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Pointless, Reader's gender isnt specified, Short, its v short anf dumb, this is like 200 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy, and short, and pointless. I haven't had any imagine ideas today so I just pulled this out of my ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity. (Short fluff)

You looked up with big eyes at Brendon as he concentrated intensely on the video game he was currently playing. He commentated every once in a while, speaking loudly to the probably thousands of people watching his broadcast.

He would normally only pay attention to certain things during his Periscope broadcasts, but this time your head was in his lap. You were essentially purring as he petted your hair, finding ways to use his controller with one hand as he did so.

Your mind began to wander. You closed your eyes, letting the soothing feeling of his fingers in your hair relax you as your brain thought up things that weren't necessary.

What would happen if Brendon's iPhone got up and tried to kill the both of you?

Can cats drink tea?

How small is the smallest whale dick?

You giggled at yourself, curling up more into Brendon's lap. His talented fingers massaged your scalp gently. You smiled.

These were your favorite moments.

Though simple, these moments were the best. Those times when, even one of you is busy, you'd just sit in silence while background noise played, and appreciate each other's presence.

Brendon may not have thought of it that way, but you always did.

As you buried your face in his tummy, Brendon smiled down at you discreetly, pausing his game and then ending his broadcast soon afterwards. He then tucked some of your hair behind your ear, and whispered a simple thing;

"I love you, sweetheart."

And no matter how simple, those four words meant so much to you.


End file.
